


Cupcakes

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pearlshipping - Freeform, they are married because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: The only thing Dawn wanted to do was collapse on her bed and take a nice long rest. Attending a ridiculous amount of interviews after winning her fifth Grand Festival had taken a toll on her. She yearned for the familiar scent of home- except, what greeted her was the stench of something burning.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Cupcakes

“What’s going on?”

She dashed to the kitchen and nearly fell to the floor as she saw the mess that had been made. The culprit, however, looked pretty pleased with himself.

“Welcome back, Dawn!” He beamed and proceeded to take out a tray from the oven “Surprise! I made you cupcakes!”

“Surprise, indeed.” She sighed.

She knew her lovable husband meant well but how she wished he would understand that baking was certainly not his forte.

“Ash, you really didn’t have to do this.” She tried to put on a fake smile in an attempt to not hurt his feelings.

“But it’s a special occasion! You just got home last night and had to spend all day today doing interviews and stuff. Since we’re both always busy, I thought it would be nice to do something for you!”

He was right. The marriage between a regional Champion and a Top Coordinator was one for the History books. They were deemed a ‘power couple’ by many. However, their high profile jobs also meant having to spend a lot of time apart. But neither minded. They were both living their dreams and always made sure to make up for their lack of quality time together.

Her smile turned genuine.

“Thanks, Ash. That’s really sweet!”

“I’m sure these cupcakes are sweeter!” He declared as he finished sloppily decorating them with frosting “Try it!”

She took one look at his creation and shuddered. Their respective partners, Piplup and Pikachu, seemed to share the same sentiment.

The dessert looked horrible.

The eyes of the oblivious Champion sparkled as he waited for his spouse to take the first bite. And how could she deny him after all his hard work?

She braced herself and took one. But she couldn’t find it in her to try anything past the icing; an action that didn’t go well-received.

“That’s not how you do it!” He pouted and took one of the cupcakes for himself “You’re supposed to take a big bite! Like this!”

“Ash, wait!”

She tried to stop him but it was too late. His expression had already turned to one resembling disgust.

“Yuck!” He tried to suppress the urge to gag “That was horrible!”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You didn’t even eat it all…”

His response got her tongue tied. She looked at his disappointed posture for a while before taking matters into her own hands.

“Ash,” She patted his shoulder “next time you make me cupcakes, tell me! We can bake them together!”

“But then, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

She laughed.

“Surprises are overrated anyway! Besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you! There’s nothing I love more than that!”

“Dawn…”

“Alright, it’s decided!” She declared “I will take you in as my apprentice! Once you are done with the training, you’ll become a masterchef!”

“You are going to work me to death, aren’t you?”

“You bet, Mr. Ketchum! After all, I can’t risk my kitchen getting destroyed in the future!”

He chuckled awkwardly as he examined the area. He had really messed up this time. His flushed face got even redder as he felt a peck on his cheek.

“But thank you for wanting to do something for me!” She wrapped her arms around him from behind and nuzzled her face into his neck “My husband is sweeter than any cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg the ending was so cheesy *hides in a corner*
> 
> Another prompt from tumblr!! Hope you liked it, May <3
> 
> I realised that almost all my Pearl fics are inspired by certain episodes from the anime. This one, in particular, was based on that episode where all of them were making Poffins and Ash's turning out to be...well, pretty bad. But poor boy still thinks he's a good cook. My precious son <3
> 
> I've always wanted to try some domestic Pearlshipping. So, I hope I delivered...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
